LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE
by luis carlos
Summary: Apenas me levanto de la cama, tengo que hacer lo mismo de siempre... por más que odie hacerlo, pero no tengo más opción y hacerlo tantas veces es algo que me carcome tanto en cuerpo y alma, sobre todo porque no puedo hacer algo que siempre sueño con poder hacer... pero soñar no cuesta nada.


**LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes recordaran en mi fic de SOY EL ÚLTIMO, como hoy es primero de mes voy hacer un fic especial dedicado a uno de los personajes más olvidados de la serie y en esta ocasión el elegido será alguien que tuvo mucha importancia en el episodio en el que apareció y que hacía que las chicas suspiraran por él, ganándose la admiración de algunos chicos, pero el desprecio y envidia por parte de algunos (NA: especialmente por parte de Stan XD) y me refiero obviamente a nada más y nada menos que Bridón Guermo, al igual que varios otros personajes secundarios de la serie, él tuvo mucha importancia en el episodio en el que apareció, pero desde su primera aparición casi no ha vuelto a aparecer en la serie ni ha tenido algún papel muy importante y al igual que como pasa con Gok´Zarah, no hay muchos fics en los que él aparece a pesar de la importancia en su propio episodio lo cual es un poco injusto cabe decir, a pesar de que obviamente él es como una especie de Troy Bolton o algo así XD; pero otra de las razones por la que hago este fic, es que me inspire un poco en algunas escena del fic de Cereal Pascual llamado: Life After Seventeen, en la que él aparece y creo que es uno de los pocos fics en español en las que aparece, pero claro está, no es uno de los personajes principales de esa historia. Pero bueno, ya basta de tanta habladuría y comencemos con esto. Y como siempre he dicho, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

El despertador que estaba al lado de mi empezó a sonar con una melodiosa musiquita que me molesta mucho, pero no tiene esa música porque haya sido elección mía, sino de mi… padre, aunque en realidad no hacía falta que tuviera un despertador, porque la mayoría de las noches no puedo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago… generalmente no sueño con cosas muy agradables en realidad y en esas ocasiones a penas si logro dormir, y si tengo problemas para dormir no es solamente por los malos sueños que tengo, sino también porque… a mi padre le gusta practicar a altas horas de la noche en varias ocasiones y su ruido y el de la música que hace me resulta tan torturador como un martillo neumático en mi cabeza.

Así que luego de apagar el despertador, aguantándome las ganas de tirarlo contra una pared, me levanté de mi cama mientras me estiraba y bostezaba y después hice unos pequeños estiramientos para calentar un poco los músculos y después de eso me dirigí al baño para bañarme.

Y mientras caminaba asía el baño… miraba lo mismo de siempre, posters y anuncios de música, de teatros musicales y de baile, en algunas mesitas habían figurillas o pequeñas estatuas de gente bailando de diferentes formas ya sean solos o con pareja de baile… y por todo eso bote un suspiro de tristeza, resignación y… molestia, pero seguí caminando hasta el baño.

Luego de bañarme y secarme, regrese a mi cuarto para alistarme para ir a la escuela… escuela, sé que sonará raro lo que voy a decir, pero a mí me gusta mucho ir a la escuela u no es porque sea alguien precisamente estudioso o algo así, sino porque al estar halla, puedo estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de mi casa y así no estaría junto con… mi papá.

Pero al mismo tiempo que me gusta estar en la escuela para no tener que estar en mi casa… puede que esto suene muy extraño y muy contradictorio, pero también odio MUCHO tener que asistir a la escuela, pero no de la misma manera o por las mismas razones como la mayoría de los estudiantes, sino porque mi razón es mucho más profunda y agobiante y esa razón es…

-¡Bridón el desayuno está listo!- escuche de repente la voz de mi madre desde el comedor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- le avise y después de terminar de ponerme mi ropa, que no ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño y baje para ir a desayunar y…

Oh esperen un momento olvide decir quién soy yo, mi nombre es Bridón Guermo, tengo 16 años de edad estoy en décimo grado, vivo con mis padres en el pequeño y MUY RARO pueblo de South Park en Colorado… y soy MUY infeliz con la vida que tengo.

Es decir… como explicarlo… verán, yo soy alguien que tiene muchas cosas por las cuales muchas personas matarían, como por ejemplo: soy muy popular en la escuela a la que asisto, admirado tanto por chicas como por chicos, especialmente por la jovencitas a las cuales les he sacado un suspiro en más de una ocasión, también me han considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, creo que algunos de los pocos que están a la par conmigo en ese aspecto son unos chicos de onceavo grado B… esos tales Kenny McCormcik, Craig Tucker, que también hacen que las chicas suspiren por ellos; pero volviendo al tema principal, al ser popular hace que sea invitado a todo tipo de fiestas, tengo varios amigos y amigas que me admiran, especialmente los que están en los cursos de baile y canto y es por estar en esto que yo soy tan popular… pero también es la razón PRINCIPAL por la cual yo soy muy infeliz con mi vida, ya que a pesar de que tengo casi todas las cosas que uno podría soñar… todo se lo debo al canto y baile y si se preguntaran porque soy infeliz por eso, es porque yo OIDIO BAILAR Y CANTAR, lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

Ya que a mí no me gusta ni cantar ni bailar y de seguro se estarán preguntando, ¿si lo odias tanto, por qué no dejas esos cursos y ya? Bueno ese es el problema, pues por más que me gustaría abandonar y dejar de ir a los ensayos de baile y canto… no puedo hacer eso y la razón principal tiene un nombre y forma y esa razón la llamo… papá, sí, aunque no lo crean mi propio padre me obliga a cantar y bailar, ya que él es un bailarín y cantante de ópera y quiere que yo también lo sea… aún en contra de mi voluntad.

Y esa es la razón principal por la cual soy muy infeliz con mi vida, ya que él me obliga a hacer algo que no me gusta hacer, a pesar de la popularidad que tengo en la escuela; pero entonces se estarán de nuevo ¿Por qué antes dije que me gusta ir a la escuela si tanto odio bailar y cantar? Pues vuelvo y digo, la razón principal de eso e mi padre también ya que cuando no estoy en la escuela y estoy en mi casa… él me obliga a practicar con él los movimientos de baile y el canto, es en serio, él literalmente me obliga a bailar y cantar junto con él todos esos estúpidos movimientos de baile y esa es la razón por la cual me gusta ir a la escuela, porque al estar en ella no tendría que esta con mi papá practicando en la casa contra mi voluntad… pero esa misma rutina de siempre me está carcomiendo en cuerpo y alma.

Pero de nuevo se estarán preguntando, si tanto odio cantar, bailar y tener que practicar con mi padre… ¿Por qué no le digo que no quiero bailar ni cantar ni practicar con él? Pues bueno, eso es lo peor de todo, ya que cuando me niego a querer bailar o practicar… él me pega, es algo que me ha hecho desde que era un niño cuando trataba de objetar u oponerme a bailar y cantar y no tenía más opción que aguantarme y tener que bailar y cantar a las malas.

Aunque hubo un momento cuando era un niño en el que no aguante más, en esos tiempos un joven llamado Stan Marsh me había aconsejado que si me gustaba algo tenía que luchar por ello y ser valiente y enfrentar a mi padre y lo que más me gustaba en esos tiempos y que aún me sigue gustando y quisiera hacer, es poder jugar baloncesto, pero mi padre… siempre decía que ese deporte es para maricas y estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea de ser un jugador en ese deporte o cualquier otro deporte, es más, una vez que yo intente jugarlo… golpeo al entrenador en frente de varios chicos y me saco de la escuela literalmente arrastrándome del brazo, fue una de las más grandes vergüenzas de toda mi vida, pero eso no había sido lo peor en esos tiempos, ya que me habían elegido a mí para ser el cantante principal en una obra de teatro y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y la noche de ese mismo día había tomado la decisión de fugarme de mi casa y estaba a punto de lograrlo… pero mi mamá, que siempre se preocupa por mí, se había desesperado tanto que le había pedido ayuda a mi papá para que no me fuera de casa, pero él en vez de tratar de dialogar conmigo para saber qué era lo que me pasaba… me había amenazado con abofetearme y al principio me había asustado mucho… pero mientras me amenazaba con golpearme, mi miedo inicial se empezó a formar en ira que aumento más y más, hasta que ya no lo soporte más y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara partiéndole la nariz y eso lo aterro enseguida y luego fue a pedirle ayuda a mi mamá, pero ella al darse cuenta de que podía defenderse, también le golpeo en la cara, dos veces y él enseguida se puso a llorar más de lo que ya estaba y tanto mi mamá como yo nos habíamos asombrado al saber que podíamos defendernos de sus bofetadas.

Luego de eso había logrado ingresar al equipo de baloncesto, mi más grande deseo se cumplió, especialmente porque a pesar de haber dejado de cantar y bailar, aún seguía siendo muy popular en la escuela y lo mejor de todo era que mi papá al parecer le había gustado mucho las porras que la gente del público me hacía a mí y a los demás jugadores de la baloncesto, así que durante unos años mi sueño se había hecho realidad.

Oh por lo menos durante unos cuantos años, ya que cuando tenía alrededor de 12 años… todo volvió a ser como antes, no, mejor dicho peor, ya que mi padre había vuelto a cogerle mucho disgusto al baloncesto y me había exigido que abandonara el equipo de baloncesto, tanto mi madre como yo nos habíamos asombrado mucho por su cambio repentino de aptitud y obviamente nos opusimos con la idea de abandonar el equipo, después de todo yo había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde había llegado en esos tiempos, pero cuando nos opusimos… oh Dios… fue una de las peores cosas que nos pudieron haber pasado, ya que mi papá en vez de darnos bofetadas pendejas como solía darnos años atrás… nos golpeaba de forma mucho peor, ya que nos golpeaba con los puños cerrados de forma bestial e incluso llegaba a las patadas y tanto mi mamá y yo recuperamos el miedo que le teníamos… pero como 10 veces más intenso y por temor de no solamente golpearme a mí, sino que podría dejar a mi mamá herida gravemente, tuve que dejar atrás mis sueños de seguir siendo un jugador de baloncesto y volver a cantar y bailar en contra de mi voluntad y es por eso que ahora soy muy infeliz con mi vida, a pesar de que seguía siendo popular en la escuela.

-¡Bridón, a desayunar!- me había vuelto a gritar mi mamá desde el comedor.

-¡Sí ya te escuché!- le había vuelto a gritar y antes de salir de mi cuarto me había arreglado mi cabello mientras me miraba en el espejo, aunque en realidad mi peinado ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño.

Al dirigirme al comedor, al igual que cuando fui al baño, suspiraba de tristeza ya que volvía a mirar más posters y anuncios de canto, baile y ópera y también algunos espejos de cuerpo completo, que son obviamente en donde mi padre admira su gran… "masculinidad", lo que me parece muy hipócrita de su parte ya que él mucho más maricón que los deportistas a los que tanto insulta cuando los llama maricas.

-Buenos días hijo- me saludo amablemente mi mamá cuando yo llegué al comedor… pero yo no le pude devolver el saludo enseguida al verla, ya que tenía su ojo derecho morado, resultado de que ayer tanto ella como mi padre estuvieron discutiendo por no sé qué cosa y él muy bastardo la golpeo como siempre y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse; esta es también una de las razones por las cuales a mí me cuesta tanto trabajo para dormir, porque escuchar sus peleas… le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera.

-Buenos días mamá…- le salude triste por verla en ese estado… y también apretando los puños de ira e impotencia al verla en esas condiciones, ya que ahora siendo un adolecente debo ser yo el que defienda a mí mamá de mi papá y de cualquier peligro, de la misma forma en como ella me cuidaba cuando era un niño… pero no, no he vuelto a tener el valor que tuve en esa ocasión cuando era un niño, ya que mi papá ahora es mucho peor que en esos tiempos y no sé si algún día vuelva a reaccionar de esa manera… eso hace que me moleste y decepcione de mí mismo.

Al sentarme en la mesa mi mamé me dijo que debo sentarme "adecuadamente" ya que mi papá todavía seguía con la estúpida manía de que debo sentarme "correctamente" en la mesa y al hacer eso solamente me limitaba a ver sin ningún interés mi desayuno, pero luego escuché el gemido adolorido de mi mamá mientras se sobaba su ojo lastimado y eso hizo que cerrara fuertemente mis puños sujetándome mis pantalones y mi labio temblaba apenas conteniendo las ganas de gritar e ir a golpear a mi papá por todo esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-¡Buenos días familia!- miren quien apareció, hablando del rey de gaylandia, mi padres nos saludó tan "animadamente" como siempre, oh sea haciendo un estúpido movimiento de baile al mismo tiempo que cantaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo tal y como de esperarse, yo por otro lado me había molestado más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Cómo carajos puede comportarse de esa manera como si nada hubiera pasado luego de haber golpeado de esa manera a mi madre? Pero de nuevo no me atrevía a decirle algo o reclamarle… de nuevo me siento avergonzado de mí mismo.

-¡Buenos días!- le saludamos mi mamá y yo al mismo tiempo y en forma de coro y con la cabeza gacha para simpatizar con él y para que no se molestara… lo mismo rutina de siempre.

Luego de haber terminado de desayunar con mis padres, me dirigí a pie a la escuela… sin ningún entusiasmo, ya que una de mis primeras clases es de canto, mejor dicho, las primeras clases de los 5 días de clases son de conto o baile y como ya dije antes estos son los motivos por los cuales odio venir a la escuela, pero al menos no es tan malo como tener que practicar junto con mi papá.

Al llegar a la escuela, vuelvo y digo, pasaba lo mismo de siempre, varios alumnos y alumnas me saludaban amistosamente, especialmente las chicas y varias de ellas me sonreían de forma coqueta y yo solamente les devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa muy forzada… no es que no me gusten las chicas o que no les preste atención como cuando era un niño, es como ya dije, si soy popular en la escuela es porque estoy haciendo algo que no me gusta hacer… y eso hace que la popularidad me sepa más amarga que un purgante.

Mis compañeros y compañeras de la clase de baile y canto estábamos descansando luego de una agotadora jornada de bailar… especialmente porque tenemos que usar mallas que me a varios de nosotros les aprietan en trasero y la entrepierna, esto último obviamente nos molesta más a los chicos que a las chicas y no tengo que decir que nuestro profesor de baile y canto es casi tan maricón como mi papá, especialmente con sus modales tan "refinados", quien hubiese pensado que aparte del profesor Garrison, pudiera existir otro maestro maricón.

Pero mientras nos poníamos nuestras ropas normales, no pude evitar mirar por la ventana y al hacer esto pude ver a los chicos del equipo de baloncesto practicando en la cancha de deportes y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza mientras ponía mi codo derecho en el marco de la ventaba y apoyaba mi cara en mi mano derecha y seguía mirando fijamente como todos esos chicos seguían practicando baloncesto y después cerré los ojos y durante unos segundos me imaginé a mí mismo jugando y practicando con todos esos chicos, de la misma forma en como lo hacía antes de que mi padre me volviera a obligar a volver a cantar y bailar y durante esos efímeros segundos sonreír por la idea de jugar y practicar de nuevo ese deporta.

-¿Te pasa algo Bridón?- me preguntó uno de mis compañeros mientras me ponía una mano encima sacándome de mis fantasiosos pensamientos y haciendo que volviera a la triste en la que vivo.

-Nada… no me pasa nada- le dije triste y cortante y me fui antes de que alguien más pudiera decirme algo.

Siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día nos habían dicho que tenían una lista de quienes serían los elegidos para protagonizar una obra de teatro y no pude evitar ponerme muy triste ya sabiendo la respuesta y obviamente yo fui elegido para ser uno de los protagonistas principales para esa obra, de forma parecida a cuando paso cuando estaba en tercer grado y como paso en esa ocasión muchos me empezaron a felicitar por eso y como esa vez, nadie se daba cuenta de mi gran tristeza.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, estaba regresando a mi casa y obviamente no tenía ninguna prisa por volver y mientras caminaba por las calles de South Park, me puse a pensar en mi posición actual, como paso hace tantos años estaba contemplando la posibilidad de tratar de volver a escaparme de casa como en esa ocasión, pero no, no puedo hacer eso, después si lograra escaparme… ¿A dónde iría? Esa pregunta se me vuelto hacérmela a mí mismo cuando era un niño, que ingenuo era en esos tiempos, pero la desesperación puede hacer que las personas hagan cosas sin pensar con claridad… y a estas alturas me siento muy desesperado, pero ya dije que no tengo a donde ir en caso de que me fugara y lo más probable es que termine en la calle pidiendo limosna, o peor, tener que cantar y bailar para conseguir mi sustento, eso sería muy irónico.

Pero otra de las razones por la cual no me he tratado de fugar de la casa de nuevo, es por mi madre, tal vez no tenga las agallas para hacerle frente a mi padre para defenderla, pero luego de que él la haya golpeado por algún motivo, yo siempre la trato de ayudar con sus heridas y de curarla sin demasiado graves; además si yo tratara de irme de casa… de seguro mi padre se enojaría tanto que le echaría toda la culpa a ella y la podría herir de forma fatal y si eso pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Y lo última razón por la cual no me he tratado de escapar de casa es el tiempo que me falta, lo que quiero decir es que solamente me falta un año de escuela, a parte de este, para ya terminar la escuela y si fui capaz de soportar todos estos años haciendo cosas contra mi voluntad… creo que puedo soportar uno más todavía… aunque cada día se me puede volver eterno y e flaqueado algunas veces.

Estando ya al frente de mi casa, volví a botar un suspiro de tristeza, ya que de seguro mi padre se habrá enterado de que me eligieron como protagonista de esa obra musical y me obligara a practicar más que de costumbre, día, tras día, tras día y a pesar que de seguro será un gran éxito, tendré que seguir con lo mismo de siempre luego de eso, de seguir practicando las cosas que tanto odio, de tener que dejar totalmente de lado el deporte que tanto me gustaría practicar, tener que seguir escuchando y viendo como mis padres pelean entre sí y mi madre sale golpeada, tener que seguir con…

**LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE…**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dedicado totalmente a Bridón Guermo y tal y como dije sobre Gok´Zarah en el fic de SOY EL ÚLTIMO, me parece algo injusto que Bridón siendo un personaje que tuvo importancia en el capítulo en el que apareció, no aparezca en varios fics de la serie y mucho menos que sea el protagonista principal, solo espero que se hagan más fics sobre él, lo mismo pasa con otros personajes olvidados de la serie como por ejemplo: el Chef, Jesús, Gary Harrison, Tammy Warner, Filmore, los chicos góticos, Stela y muchos otros más que han tenido importancia por lo menos una sola vez en la serie, yo tratare de seguir haciendo fics dedicados a los personajes olvidados de la serie cada primero de mes o cuando no tenga inspiración para mis otros fics XD y eso me recuerda algo muy importante y es que este 11 de septiembre cumplo un año de aniversario de estar en esta página :O ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? XD y me he divertido mucho en todo este tiempo haciendo mis propias historias, muy originales por cierto (sonrío orgullos XD) y espero poder seguir haciendo más historias revolucionarias durante mucho tiempo más (sonrío esperanzador XD) y eso me recuerda que para esa fecha voy a tratar de hacer un fic especial a Butters ya que cumple años ese mismo día (que increíble coincidencia es que mi aniversario, el cumpleaños de Butters y lo de las Torres Gemelas sea ese mismo día, ¿no lo creen?) y por último… y si no es mucho pedir… me pregunto si alguien se trataría de tomar la gran molestia de hacer un fic dedicado a mi aniversario, ya que se lo hiciera sería tan feliz (lo digo al estilo al estilo de Craig XD).**


End file.
